Apparatuses for passing a medium into a container are especially known in the beverage processing industry.
In order to achieve this, usually machines are used that, for example, are embodied as rotary machines and that can comprise a carousel in which the not yet filled containers are introduced into a filling station and are filled in the same. For this purpose, filling vents are positioned either over the container or moved into the same. A filling of the containers with the medium is made through these filling vents. The medium is, for example, the product to be filled into the container.
When filling the product, specific requirements are provided for the cleanliness around and in the opening of the container that can only be fulfilled with high effort.